1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a way of method transfer of liquid chromatograph and a liquid chromatograph system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An analytic technology utilizing a liquid chromatograph system (herein below will be called as liquid chromatography is required to be highly accurate.
In order to obtain highly accurate data of liquid chromatograph, a transfer of method is enumerated.
The method implies the technical conditions set in an liquid chromatograph, when liquid chromatograph is measured and includes, for example, such as flow rate, injection amount and pressure limit.
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese patent document JP-A-2003-194795, a transfer of method was performed in such a manner that after correcting time axis, local data are caused to match with respect to a reference value having a same time scale or after transferring time axis, the data are caused to correspond to a reference value based on a different time scale.
However, a transfer of the method, when an analysis is performed under a condition where a linear velocity (which represents a velocity when a certain component passes through a column) is faster than a conventional one (for example, a linear velocity of a few times faster than a conventional velocity), has been performed according to know-how and the like based on experiences until now, and no considerations with regard to improving accuracy have been given particularly.